GB Song Stories
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Sorry about the sucky title, I couldn't think of anything else. This is a bunch of song fics put together, and all the songs are by GARTH BROOKS WHO TOTALLY ROCKS! Part 2 of song 6 is up, FINISHED! R&R please and I don't own CSI: Miami!
1. When There's No One Around Part 1

Song fic about Horatio thinking about all of his failures in life. Song by GARTH BROOKS AND HE TOTALLY ROX, AND I THINK HE'S AWESOME!!! (If you squint, you can see DuCaine) ENJOY!!!

--

It had been one of the emotionally draining cases of Horatio's memory, and all he wanted to do when he got home was crash on his bed and try to forget about everything that had happened. Sometimes he just couldn't believe the inhumanity of some people, such as a mother who had sold her daughter for prostitution, and the daughter had only been about 9 or so. Then there was the father who had gone on a killing spree, killing his son and 9 of his friends. Afterward he had just disposed of the bodies, not caring about it whatsoever. Horatio shuddered, picturing himself in the father's shoes. He almost slapped himself when he started to picture himself killing Kyle and a few of his friends. There was no way that he could actually do that. He was too humane, too feeling to do that sort of thing. With a groan he remembered that he had left an important file on his desk.

Ah well. Sometimes you just plain forget some things. Just then, Horatio happened to turn on his radio and heard "Courtesy of the Red, White and Blue" by Toby Keith, also known as "The Angry American." He smiled as he heard it, and without knowing he began tapping his feet to the music.

_This is a song that nobody knows_

_I couldn't begin to describe how it goes_

_But it makes me cry or laugh right out loud_

_It's a song that I sing when there's no one around_

Suddenly, he found himself singing along with the song, and when he finished singing, he realized that he was singing something totally different, something that he couldn't even describe how it goes. It was just babble, not really making any sense and making him want to cry, and also making him want to laugh out loud, something Horatio Caine rarely did. Crying was also something Horatio Caine rarely did, as was laughing.

The song Horatio was singing was just a song that he sang when there was no one around to judge him, no one around to make fun of him for singing it. And most definitely, no one around to make fun of his singing, which he was sure was less than perfect.

_This is the man that nobody sees_

_He wears my old clothes and he looks just like me_

_Just one of the boys who gets lost in the crowd_

_He's the man that I am when there's no one around_

Horatio walked to his bedroom and puts on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, some of his old clothes that he almost never wears anymore. Horatio looked in the mirror and saw that the person looking back at him looked totally different. He decided that this was the man that no one sees, one that wears his old clothes and looks just like him, but wasn't him, exactly. It was a memory of him, a memory of the time before his eyes were scarred with the inhumane things that humans were capable of doing. Horatio was now just one of the boys that always got lost in the crowd, no different than any other man in the city.

He wasn't Lieutenant Caine anymore. No, he was Horatio Caine, just a normal man that just wanted to fit in and blend in with the crowd, not carrying a shield or anything. Just another man in the crowd.

_It's four in the morning_

_I'm lyin' in bed_

_A tape of my failures_

_Playin' inside my head_

_It's heartaches and hard knocks_

_And things I don't know_

_I listen and I wonder_

_Where, will it go_

That night, Horatio lay awake on his bed and he just happened to glance over at the clock. It read 4 in the morning. With a groan he closed his eyes tightly, trying to force himself to get some sleep. But then, a tape seemed to start playing in front of his eyes, like watching a movie. He realized that it was a movie all right, a movie of his failures.

Remembering all the beatings he got from his father.

Watching his mom lying dead on the floor.

Seeing his dad blame it on him.

Seeing his brother being beaten by his father.

Shoving his father.

Watching his father fall down the stairs.

Seeing him lying there, broken and dead.

Seeing the police question him over and over.

Finally being acquitted of the crime.

The judge saying that it was an accident.

Growing up taking care of his brother.

Going to college and losing contact with his brother.

Getting stabbed in New York.

Watching Speed get shot and killed.

With a jolt he awoke and sat bolt upright in bed, trying to get the image of Speed dying in his eyes out of his head. He looked over and realized that he was going to be late for work. But then he remembered that he was off for the weekend, from the team insisting that he takes some time off. He faintly remembered Calleigh being off too, as she hadn't taken anytime off for a while.

_This is a glimpse of the child that's within_

_He's so immature but he's still my best friend_

_If he could learn how to fly he'd never touch down_

_He's the kid that I am when there's no one around_

He took a shower and groped for his cell, picking it up and dialing Calleigh's number.

"Duquesne." Calleigh yawned.

"I woke you up, didn't I, Calleigh?"

"Sokay. You sound like you just woke up."

"Yeah, I did, actually."

"What's up?"

"Want to grab some lunch together?"

"Sure. I've got nothing else to do."

--

End of Part 1 of When There's No One Around, Part 2 to come soon!!! Please review, and thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, and adios for now!!!


	2. When There's No One Around Part 2

Part 2 of When There's No One Around, ENJOY!!! Oh, and GARTH BROOKS IS THE BEST SINGER ON THIS EARTH!!!

--

"I figured you'd have plans with Jake." Horatio muttered, and Calleigh's voice stiffened.

"No. I don't."

"Calleigh?"

"I'm fine, Horatio. I'll see you later, I'll pick you up. Bye." She hung up, leaving Horatio concerned about her. He shook it off, telling himself that he would ask her about it later.

Suddenly, he felt like a kid again for some odd reason, feeling that the kid that's inside him come out, for a brief, shining moment.

With a laugh Horatio realized that he was so immature, but still his best friend, aside from Eric, Calleigh, Alexx and Frank. All Horatio could think about was that if the kid inside him could break free and fly, he would never touch down. Just imagine what Horatio Caine would be then if that happened Horatio thought wryly, and then realized that he was only like this when there was no one around. Like now.

_This is the dance I do every day_

_I let my feet go and get carried away_

_I let my soul lead and follow the sound_

_It's the dance that I do when there's no one around_

Horatio walked to the bathroom, a lift in his step for some reason. He turned the radio on and a song you could dance to came on. It was "Standing Outside The Fire" by Garth Brooks. Without realized it Horatio's feet began to make up their own dance. Horatio unconsciously held them back, but then he decided to let his feet go and he got carried away, dancing all around his living room. He simply let his soul lead and just followed the sound and his soul, wherever it wanted to go.

He twirled and what-not all around his house, and when the song was over he realized, once again, that there was no one there, and that he only acted like that when he was alone, when there was no one around.

_It's still four in the morning_

_I'm lyin' in bed_

_A tape of my failures_

_Playin' inside my head_

_It's heartaches and hard knocks_

_And things I don't know_

_I listen and I wonder_

_Where, will it go_

Suddenly, Horatio thought about the dream he had had last night. He had woken up at Speed's death, but he wondered what else had happened in his past that he had forgotten about. He thought hard, and then fell asleep. He started remembering the failures in his life again, just like a tape or movie playing inside his head.

Eric getting arrested for smoking marijuana.

Watching Marisol dying next to him in the hospital.

Having to fire Ryan.

Getting exported to Brazil and almost dying.

Finding out Calleigh was kidnapped.

Rescuing her and thinking that it was too late.

Watching Alexx walk away after quitting.

Seeing Frank step on that bomb and almost getting killed.

Every time his team was in danger.

Every one of his failed cases, and/or cold cases.

Watching the Judge Rather threaten him and his team.

Watching the Mala Noche try to kill him and his team.

Watching everyone who had ever tried to kill his team.

Seeing his mentor die.

Breaking up with Rachel.

Seeing Rachel dead.

Knowing that everyone he loves or cares about has a target on their forehead.

_This is a song that nobody knows_

_I still can't begin to describe how it goes_

_But it makes me cry or laugh right out loud_

With a jolt he woke up, feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Sleep much Horatio?" He heard a southern voice say, and he opened his eyes to see Calleigh leaning over him, trying to wake him up.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," He muttered, standing up, trying to banish those awful images from his eyes.

"If you don't want to go," Calleigh said, and Horatio looked at her gratefully.

"I'll just cook for us if you don't want to go out. Or I can just leave."

"No, stay." He said, and she smiled at him before slipping into the kitchen. He heard her moving around in the kitchen and got up, stretching. He flipped the radio back on and heard another song come on. He began singing along softly, and then tapping his foot. When it was over Horatio started singing his song, the song that no one knew except him. A song that he couldn't even begin to describe how it goes, as he didn't really know himself. All he knew was that it came from his soul; it was just a part of him.

All he knew was that it was a part of him, and that it made him want to cry or laugh right out loud, two things that Horatio Caine normally never did.

_It's a song that I sing when there's no one around_

_It's a song that I sing when there's no one around_

When he finished, he heard soft clapping coming from the doorway. He spun around to see Calleigh watching him, her head cocked and her face impossible to read. He bit his lip and said,

"Uh, didn't mean for you to hear that."

"No worries. I won't judge you." She said, knowing what was on his mind.

"I knew that, it's just,"

"A little awkward?" She supplied, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I bet. Don't worry about it, Horatio, you are a great singer." She said gently, walking over and touching his arm. He smiled at her and when she walked away back into the kitchen he ducked his head, his cheeks glowing almost as red as his hair from being so dang embarrassed.

He sighed and put down plates for lunch just as Calleigh came out carrying it. It was a pot of spaghetti.

"I thought you weren't Italian," Horatio teased, and Calleigh smiled at him, saying,

"No, but my mom had a recipe for it, and I stole it. Seriously, I'm not kidding, it's really good."

"I guess I have to test that opinion, ma'am."

"Go ahead, bon appetite." She said, sitting across from him. She watching him carefully when he took a bite, and noted with satisfaction that he was surprised by it, and that he loved it.

"Wow, this is good."

"Told you." Calleigh said, more than a little smug.

When they finished, Calleigh decided to leave to get some target practice in. Just before she left, Horatio came jogging out and asked if he could go too. She agreed, and they went off to turn some paper into confetti.

--

Final part of When There's No One Around. Next song's gonna be up soon, and it's gonna be "The Dance" Also by Garth Brooks. Before I forget, GARTH BROOKS ROX AND HE'S MY HERO!!!


	3. The Dance Part 1

GARTH BROOKS SONG AND IT TOTALLY ROCKS!! "The Dance" by Garth Brooks is this song, and there's 2 parts. Part 1 is up, ENJOY!!!

--

A few months passed, and then it was a certain someone's birthday.

Laughter filled the hallways of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab as the place was decorated for a birthday party. A secret birthday party. Everyone was there, all except for the guest of honor. Then, Alexx points at the clock and a southern blonde slips out, going to fetch the guest of honor.

She walks down to the beach and sees him a little ways away. She walks towards him, and he spots her, walking towards her to meet her. When they meet, she smiles at him and says,

"Happy birthday Handsome."

"Thanks Calleigh. I was glad when no one mentioned it today."

"Why not? Don't like getting old, Lieutenant?" Calleigh teased, and he smiled and said,

"Maybe, maybe not. What brings you down here, and without a coat?" He says as she shivers.

"That'll teach me not to wear a coat." Calleigh muttered under her breath and says,

"I was just wondering if you would come with me; check out these striations on a bullet."

"You're still working?"

"Heck yes. I've got that caseload of bullets from that driveway, and I'm only halfway through!"

"Those can wait until tomorrow. I want you to go home, Calleigh, get some rest."

"What you want and what you're gonna get are two very different things, Horatio."

"Yes, I know." He said, sighing.

"Just this one last bullet. You come look at it, and I'll go home. Fair enough?"

"If I get to drive you home, deal."

"You've got yourself a deal, Lieutenant. Now let's get back to the lab, preferably before I freeze."

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled and then slipped his coat off and draped it around her shoulder.

"Why, thank you kind sir." She said mockingly, and he had to smile.

"Seriously, thanks Horatio."

"You're welcome, ma'am."

He walked with her back to the lab, and then she stumbled on the sand and began to topple over with a cry. He caught her arm and steadied her, and she flashed him a smile of gratitude. He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm to make sure she didn't fall anymore. They finally got to the lab and she walked up to the door and opened it for him. It was dark in there, and he was confused until the lights flashed on and everyone from the lab popped out and yelled,

"Surprise! Happy birthday Horatio!"

He was taken aback, but grinned broadly as he looked around. Eric and Ryan pulled him into the heart of the party and for the next few hours they had tons of fun and just partied. Then, Horatio began looking for a certain woman, but she was nowhere to be found. While everyone slowly drifted out, he headed for the ballistics lab. Sure enough there was Calleigh standing there, checking out a bullet.

"I thought you said one bullet and that was it."

She looked up and smiled and said,

"I just finished."

"With the bullet?"

"With all of them. I'm done, and I'm going home."

"Good."

"But, I have to do something first."

"What?"

"Make sure you get your present."

"Calleigh, you didn't have to..."

"But I did anyways. Here, happy birthday Horatio." She handed him a wrapped up box and kissed his cheek softly before walking out, leaving his coat he had lent to her on his Hummer. She got in her Hummer and started it when she saw Horatio walk out briskly, and stride up to her Hummer. She slid out and then he stopped short of her.

"How did you know?" He said simply, and she knew what he meant. She had given him an entire collection on Garth Brooks, with CD's, DVD's and a few interesting books on him. She smiled and said,

"I listened."

"You listened very well." He said, and she shrugged.

"Thank you, so much, Calleigh."

"You are so very welcome, Horatio." She said as he hesitantly drew her into his arms and hugged her. She hugged him back and then said,

"Look inside, there's more. Give me a call when you find it." She said her good night and drove off. Horatio went home and found what she meant. A certificate that said, "Dinner for two at the newest Italian restaurant." A note from Calleigh said, "Hope you find a special lady to take with you. Happy Birthday Horatio." He smiled and called her.

"Duquesne."

"Calleigh."

"Hey, Horatio. So, who're you gonna take? Sorry if I'm being nosy. I'll bet Alexx would love to go, or even Yelina," Calleigh said thoughtfully.

"No, you're not and I've got someone in mind."

"Oh really? Like who?"

"How about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I'd like that, Horatio." Calleigh said warmly.

"You would?" Horatio asked, and Calleigh smiled and said,

"Of course."

"I'll see you tomorrow at 8, then." Horatio said, and then they said their goodbyes and hung up, anticipating the next night.

When 8 finally rolled around, Horatio was at Calleigh's door. They went to dinner, and then they went for a walk on the beach.

_Looking back_

_On the memory of_

_The dance we shared_

'_Neath the stars above_

_And for a moment_

_All the world was right_

_How could I have known_

_That you'd ever say goodbye_

Suddenly, they heard music playing. It was "Forever Love." By Reba McEntire. Horatio smiled at Calleigh and asked quietly,

"May I have this dance?"

"You may." She said, and they began to dance, going through a graceful waltz to the music. She was dipped, spun and held close by Horatio as they slowly danced to the music. Then, "I Need You" by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill came on and they just swayed to the music, Calleigh's head tucked under Horatio's chin and his head resting on hers.

That night would change their lives forever.

Horatio closed his eyes as they swayed to the music, sighing internally. Right then he felt like King Kong on top of the Empire State building. He felt like he was holding something so breakable in his arms, something so precious that it was a crime. He felt like he was holding the most beautiful woman in the world.

And just for that moment, the whole world was right, there wasn't anymore murdering or raping or kidnapping anyone, the world was just at peace. It was just him and Calleigh, on that beach, dancing around, holding onto each other.

One thing Horatio didn't know was that it wouldn't last. Nothing good ever does last.

_And now, I'm glad I didn't know_

_The way it all would end_

_The way it all would go_

_Our lives_

_Are better left to chance_

_I could've missed the pain_

_But I'd a had to miss_

_The dance_

--

Hope you like it, the song's coming up in the next chapter, it'll be up in a few days, since I'm not done with it yet! REVIEWING TIME!!! If you review, maybe it'll be up sooner!!! (HINT!) Well, thanks for reading!!!


	4. The Dance Part 2

Part 2 of "The Dance" is up!!! ENJOY AND I LOVE GARTH BROOKS HE TOTALLY ROCKS!!!

--

As the last strains of the song faded away, Calleigh and Horatio stopped swaying and just held each other for one last moment. Calleigh closed her eyes for one last moment and then eased back from Horatio's arms. He held onto her for one moment and then let her go, as she took a step back. She looked straight into his eyes and smiled softly at him, and he smiled back. Calleigh heard herself saying,

"Thank you for the dance, Handsome." Horatio smiled at the nickname and said,

"You're welcome, Beautiful." She smiled and ducked her head at the nickname, but Horatio's hand went under her chin, applying pressure until she looked at him.

"That's what I do," He said softly, and she smiled, laughing.

She knew that he meant that he was usually the one that ducked his head when he didn't want to look someone in the eyes, because his eyes always betrayed his emotions. She kept looking at him, and he eventually ducked his head, making her smile and laugh. This time her hand went under his chin, making him look at her.

"Ready to go, ma'am?" He asked quietly, and she smiled and sighed, saying,

"I guess so."

"What's wrong?" He asked, grabbing her arm as she went to turn away. She looked at him and said,

"I just don't want this evening to end." He looked at her and then a smile grew on his face, and he said,

"You read my mind, sweetheart. May I come over for some coffee?"

"Sure. I'll pop a movie in too."

"That would be great." He said, and she picked up her heels and started back to the car, Horatio following her. Just as she was about to climb into the Hummer he caught her arm, trapping her against the Hummer.

"You look beautiful tonight, sweetheart." He breathed, and she smiled at him, saying,

"And you look dashing, Handsome." He chuckled and leaned closer before releasing her and going to the driver's side and climbing in. She took a deep breath before climbing in too.

_Holding you_

_I held everything_

_And for a moment_

_Wasn't I the king_

_But if I'd only known_

_How the king would fall_

_Hey who's to say_

_You know I might have changed it all_

Calleigh unlocked her door and slipped inside, calling to Horatio,

"Go pick out a movie, they're all in the cabinet below the TV."

"Okay." He replied, and went to go pick one out. Calleigh slipped upstairs and changed into some comfortable clothes, slipping down the stairs when she heard Horatio call,

"Calleigh?"

"Right here." She said, walking into the living room. He appraised her with his eyes for a moment and then said,

"You changed."

"You noticed." She countered, grinning. He chuckled and sat down on the couch, popping the movie in. Calleigh walked into the kitchen and was grabbing something from the shelf when, out of nowhere, hands started tickling her. She dropped the box and bent over, laughing. She twisted around and grabbed Horatio's hands. His eyes were sparkling with mischief and she said,

"Quit it, I'm trying to make popcorn here!"

"So sorry, ma'am." Horatio said, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. He let go of her and watched her while she popped the popcorn.

When she turned around, she handed a bowl and a can of pop to him, and he grinned at her while she swept out of the kitchen. They sat down on the couch and Calleigh reached for the remote. She pressed play and the movie started, and it was "Mamma Mia" She looked in shock at Horatio, who shrugged. She smiled at him and settled back into the couch. When it was about halfway through, Horatio put his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into him. By the time the movie was over, she had her head on his shoulder and her arm around his waist, and he had both arms around her.

Horatio thought, as he held her, that he was holding his whole world, his everything. And also, he felt like he was king of the world. He had only felt like that one other time, when he used to play King of the Mountain, whenever he won he felt like king of the world, not just the mountain.

He just didn't know how the king was going to fall, but he always did. But maybe, just maybe, if he knew, he could change it all.

_And now, I'm glad I didn't know_

_The way it all would end_

_The way it all would go_

_Our lives_

_Are better left to chance_

_I could've missed the pain_

_But I'd a had to miss_

_The dance_

Soon, the movie was over and Horatio went to move, but found that Calleigh was sleeping when her head fell forward onto his chest. He sighed, and tightened his arms around her, though the voice in the back of his head was screaming at him to get out of there. He managed to lay back until Calleigh was snuggled between him and the back of the couch, and he was on the edge of it, though he didn't mind in the slightest. Eventually he found himself drifting off into sleep, relishing the feeling of holding Calleigh in his arms, and being able to protect her.

In the morning, he woke up to Calleigh's phone vibrating. He carefully slipped out from next to her and made sure she kept on sleeping. Quickly he dashed to the phone but it was too late. Calleigh's voice came out, telling the caller to leave a message. Then, Jake's voice came on.

"Hey baby, it's Jake. I'm on my way back to Miami for a little while, I'm between assignments and thought that I'd come down for a while. Can't say where I am, so I can't tell you how long it'll be before I get there. Love you. Bye."

Horatio felt like he had been punched in the gut. The words "love you" coming from Jake's mouth, meant for Calleigh felt like bullets in his heart. Now he knew why that little voice was screaming at him to leave. Calleigh was Jake's, not his; he had no right to her while she was dating Jake. None at all, and that's what was killing him. Horatio pulled his coat on and left a note for Calleigh, telling her that he had fun last night, that it was good to get to know her a little better, and that he'd see her at work. He signed it "Horatio" and left it on the table. He took one last glance at the sleeping Calleigh on the couch and couldn't resist brushing a stand of blonde hair from her sleeping, angelic face. With a sigh and a heavy heart he turned to go and walked out, quietly shutting the door.

And as he drove away, he knew that even if he had known what was going to happen, he still would've done exactly the same thing, as missing that night would've been a crime. His life was better left to chance, because even though he could've missed the horrible pain he was feeling right now, he would've missed out on the chance to hold Calleigh in his arms in that dance. He was now glad that he didn't know the way it all would go, the way it all would end.

_Yes my life,_

_It's better left to chance_

_I could've missed the pain_

_But I'd a had to miss_

_The Dance_

--

I LOVE GARTH BROOKS!!! HE IS AWESOME!!! Next song's gonna be "Do What You Gotta Do" also by, guess who? GARTH BROOKS!!! I hope you liked it, and I absolutely love this song, "The Dance" IT ROCKS JUST LIKE GARTH BROOKS!!! Adios for now!!!


	5. Do What You Gotta Do Part 1

Song fic with the song by GARTH BROOKS WHO IS TOTALLY AWESOME AND HE TOTALLY ROCKS!!! This song is "Do What You Gotta Do" and it's 2 parts, part 1 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

That morning, Calleigh awoke and noticed that it was noon. She smiled and looked up, expecting to see Horatio there. What she saw was a pillow. She sat up, hoping that maybe he had gone to take a shower or something. Nope. He was gone, and she knew it. Angry tears blurred her eyes and that's when she spotted the note he had left her. She picked it up and read,

Dear Calleigh, I had a great time last night. I don't remember the last time I have laughed so much. Thanks for letting me take you. I was glad to get to know you better, both as a friend and as a person. I guess I'll see you at work. Horatio.

Calleigh squared her shoulder, balled the paper up and lobbed it at the wall, saying with a shout,

"Leave it to Horatio Caine to make me fall in love with him, and then toss me aside like I was just a friend, or something like that!"

Calleigh then buried her face in her hands, knowing that she wasn't being fair to him. Something must have driven him off, so she began to look around. She saw a blinking light on her answering machine and thought for sure that he had changed his mind and had called her. She leapt to the machine and listened to the call, but it was just Jake. She listened to the message and then knew that Horatio had heard it, and he had thought she was still dating Jake. Just then, a knock came at the door. With a heavy heart she knew that it was Jake. As she walked to the door, a plan came to her. She was going to get Horatio Caine so jealous he wouldn't be able to not talk to her, and then she could set him straight.

And she was going to use Jake Berkeley to do that. It wouldn't hurt him, except maybe dent his ego a bit. Just a bit.

_Sometimes you've got to take the heat_

_If you're gonna walk down on the mean street_

_Take the heat and you see it through_

'_Cause sometimes it comes down to_

_Do what you gotta do_

Horatio walked into work the next morning, feeling like crap and like a complete fool. He felt like crap because he did not get any sleep the night before, he lay awake, thinking about Calleigh and how he could've done things differently that night. He felt like a complete fool thinking that Calleigh could've fallen in love with an old man like him. Sure he had fallen in love with her, but apparently her heart belonged to another, more suitable man for her. Jake Berkeley.

Ugh. Horatio shuddered at his name. He was almost exactly like his brother, Raymond, and Horatio couldn't help but picture Calleigh being like Yelina, growing up, marrying Jake, having a baby, then him cheating on her and having a baby with another woman that she knew nothing about, then have him die, only to resurface alive and then die, for real. He knew that she wouldn't be able to take that kind of hurt, and it would kill him to see her go through that kind of hurt.

Horatio sat in his office, waiting for Calleigh to come in, and knew, somehow knew that she was going to be with Jake. Horatio guessed that he was just going to have to take it without saying anything, because he wanted to still be friend with her, if nothing more. He guessed that sometimes it just comes down to doing what he had to do.

_Sometimes it goes right down to the wire_

_And you might have to walk through the fire_

_Walk on, boy, all the way through_

_Sometimes it just comes down to_

_Do what you gotta do_

Calleigh greeted Jake and then he drove her to work. He followed her into work, chatting with her and making her laugh with tales about places he had been and people he had met. She breezed right by Horatio's office without looking at him, and just doubled over in laughing from a joke that Jake had just told. Horatio watched as they walked into the break room, and then steeled himself as he gathered up assignments for that day and walked towards the break room. He knew that if he walked in, it would be like walking through fire for his heart. He took a deep breath and walked in, all the way through until he got to the TV and past Calleigh and Jake. He sighed in relief, as he had done what he had to do.

"I've got assignments here, but, Mr. Berkeley, you are not supposed to be here." Horatio said, looking at him.

"I know, I'm going." He said, waving to everyone and walking out. Calleigh smiled after him and then turned her full attention on Horatio. That just about killed him, but then he jerked himself back to reality and handed out the assignments. Soon he was with the last one, and he saw that only him and Calleigh were left, and it was a big one, requiring at least 2 CSI's.

"And I guess you are with me, Calleigh," He said, and she smiled, saying,

"Okay. Let's go." He nodded and followed her out. They drove there separately, in case one of them had to leave to go back to the lab while the other one stayed and processed. Horatio ended up leaving early, leaving Calleigh there with a few uniforms and Alexx, who was still with the body. As he sat in his Hummer for a moment, he sighed, asking himself how in the heck was he going to get through the next few days without giving himself and his heart away.

_Well there's people that'll tell you_

_It's just no use_

_And there's people that'll tell you_

_That you're gonna lose_

_People that'll tell you_

_Anything you're gonna listen to_

_Do what you gotta do_

--

End of part 1, part 2 to come soon!! GARTH BROOKS TOTALLY ROCKS AND I JUST LOVE HIM!!! I hope you liked it, thanks for reading and adios for now!!!


	6. Do What You Gotta Do Part 2

Part 2 of "Do What You Gotta Do" by GARTH BROOKS WHO TOTALLY ROCKS AND HE IS FLIPPING AWESOME!!!! Enjoy!!!

--

As Calleigh processed, she heard little voices in the back of her head, telling her that there was no use, that Horatio never did love her and never will love her, and never could love someone like her. Another little voice told her that she wasn't his type, he always dated dark-haired Latinos, like Rachel and Marisol, and possibly Yelina. There was a little voice telling her that she was going to lose her game she was playing with Horatio, he wasn't going to get jealous as he didn't love her. Also, she was talking about Horatio Caine, he never gets jealous at all.

Then, she told the voices to shut up, as she knew they would tell her anything that she would listen to, and if she kept listening to them she might actually believe that there was no use, that she was going to lose. And she just couldn't lose, because if she lost she would lose her heart, her soul and her sanity. She had the whole world to gain and everything to lose in the game she had decided to play when she had let Horatio take her out for the evening.

_Someday they're going to call your name_

_They'll come looking for someone to blame_

_What's your name, boy,_

_Hey, you just tell them true_

'_Cause they can't take the truth from you_

_So do what you gotta do_

Meanwhile, Horatio got to the lab and heard Yelina calling his name. He turned around, sighing, as he knew that this day would come, one day when Yelina finally decided to ask him out after he never returned any of her flirtatious advancements. Yelina smiled at him and then said,

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight, Horatio?"

"Um, no thank you, Yelina," He said, cocking his head.

"And why not?"

"I've got some, personal business to tie up, I'm sorry."

"Would you like a rain check?"

"No, actually, I don't. I need to go, Yelina, tell Ray Jr. that I said hi."

"Sure." Yelina said in a totally different tone. She walked away, fuming, and Horatio knew she was going to go looking for someone to blame. He sighed, knowing that he had told her what was true, and she couldn't really take the truth from him. He wasn't interested in Yelina, he just loved her in a sisterly kind of way, and that was all.

_Well they'll call you a hero, or a traitor,_

_But you'll find out, that sooner or later,_

_Nobody in this world is gonna do it for you_

_Do what you gotta do_

Meanwhile, Calleigh was driving back to the lab and Jake called her, trying to sweet-talk her into going on a trip with him, calling her a hero and the sweetest person he ever knew. She smiled and told him that she'd think about it. Then she slipped out of the Hummer and a guy walked up to her, grabbing her arm and forcing her against the Hummer, yelling at her that she was a traitor.

"Excuse me, sir, but step away from me."

"No! You are a traitor!"

"I am a police officer, now step away now!"

"Fine! But you are still a traitor!" The guy yelled, releasing her.

"How is that?"

"Your face! It says in your face! You love one man, yet you go out with another to make the first one jealous! You are a traitor!" The man yelled, and Calleigh was completely speechless, wondering how in the heck he knew that.

"So, are ya gonna fix it?" He demanded, and she nodded wordlessly.

"Good. Goodbye." He said, satisfied, and turned to go. He seemed to disappear, and had Calleigh wondering if maybe he was a guardian angel or something like that, or maybe just a figment of her imagination, her conscience telling her that what she was doing was wrong, as she seemed to fall more in love with Jake everyday, though she knew that that love wasn't real. The one she could have with Horatio was and could be more real than anything Calleigh has ever known.

_Yeah there ain't nobody in this world_

_That's gonna do it for you_

_Do what you gotta do_

A few days passed and Jake found out he had to leave to go on assignment. The night he found out he went to see Calleigh at work. He went into her lab, feeling the burning eyes of Horatio Caine on his back. Suddenly, he heard a shriek and saw Calleigh throw her arms around Jake's shoulders. He closed his eyes and then Calleigh rushed towards him, saying,

"Horatio, I think I'm gonna take a leave of absence." She said excitedly, and Horatio nodded, saying,

"How long?"

"I'm not sure, I'm going with Jake somewhere for his assignments."

"All right. Be careful and have fun." He said, looking in her eyes and trying to show her that he meant it. She smiled softly, touched his arm and then walked away. Horatio sighed, knowing that he would have to tell the team the next day. While he broke the news to the team, Calleigh was on the back of Jake's motorcycle, zooming to the airport where they flew to Louisiana, which was where Calleigh grew up and also where Jake was on assignment.

A few weeks passed and then Calleigh was relaxing in Jake's arms one night, and she thought that it was different, that something had changed. She asked Jake,

"Jake? Is something wrong?"

"No, baby, I'm fine, just go back to sleep."

"But I wasn't sleeping."

"Then, go to sleep, I'm just thinking."

"Oh." She said, and settled back down, and uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She just had a feeling that Jake would do what he had to do, no matter who or what he hurt, and no matter what happened because of what he did. He was just a typical man, doing what he had to do.

She figured that everyone had to do what they had to do because there was no one else in the world that was going to do it for them, so they had to do what they had to do to live and survive, as there were only two things in life that were set-in-stone-have-to-do things: die and pay taxes.

But still, she just couldn't get rid of that uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, telling her that something was going to go wrong soon, but she just didn't know how bad it would be and/or how hurtful it would be.

Unfortunately she had no way of knowing.

--

I LOVE GARTH BROOKS, HE TOTALLY ROCKS AND HE IS FLIPPING AWESOME!!! I hope you liked this song, the next one's gonna be "The Storm" one of my all-time favorites from Garth Brooks. I hope you liked it, thanks for reading and adios for now!!! (GARTH BROOKS ROCKS!!!)


	7. The Storm Part 1

"The Storm" by GARTH BROOKS WHO TOTALLY ROCKS AND WHO IS SO FREAKING AWESEOME!!! ENJOY!!!

--

Calleigh and Jake have been in Louisiana for a few months now, and Calleigh was cleaning up their apartment for her mother's visit when Jake strode through the door.

"Hey baby," Calleigh said, reaching to kiss him. He dodged out of the way, and she looked hurtfully at him. He showed her a plane ticket and she cocked her head, saying,

"Are we going somewhere else? Back to Miami?"

"No, Calleigh, I'm going to Montana."

"Oh. When do we leave?"

"Never. I'm going, not you too, Calleigh."

"Is it too dangerous or something?"

"No. I'm leaving you behind because we can't be together."

"Is this just because of rules or something? Screw the stupid rules!" Calleigh cried out, but Jake shook his head, saying,

"No. I don't love you anymore, Calleigh."

"But, but, we've been so happy, what happened? Was it me?"

"No, Calleigh, I just don't love you anymore, and I won't be dating someone I don't love."

"Is it another woman?" She asked, deadly-like, and he held up his hands, saying,

"Heck no! I know you and your family well enough to not cheat on you, otherwise I'd be risking my life."

"Then, what is it? What the heck is it?" She shouted, and Jake shrugged, saying,

"I dunno. I just don't love you anymore."

"Stop saying that!"

"It's true."

"Then go! Get out of here! I don't ever want to see you again!" Calleigh cried, clinging to the shambles of her pride and heart. Jake hesitated, but then she advanced towards him, yelling,

"Get. Out. Now! Leave me alone! If you don't love me then leave, already!"

"I'm gone." Jake muttered and left, slamming the door.

"Good!" Calleigh screamed, and collapsed on the floor, holding herself and sobbing.

_She sits among the pieces, of broken glass and photographs_

_Reluctantly releases the last of what was her past_

_It struck without a warning, or did she just ignore the signs_

_In those dark clouds forming behind, her silver lines_

Calleigh got up and grabbed all the pictures of Calleigh and Jake and threw them onto the floor, feeling like every time she heard glass shattering that it was her heart that was shattering as well. Finally, there was nothing else of Jake to break and she slumped onto the ground, looking at the pieces of broken glass and the ripped and torn photos of her and Jake. She was clutching the necklace Jake had given to her, kind of like a promise ring. She swallowed hard and let it slip through her fingers into the toilet, reluctantly releasing the last of what was her past with Jake. Her fingers found the handle and she pulled on it, watching Jake's promises and memories swirl down the toilet.

She kept thinking about how suddenly he had left her, it seemed that he had left her without a warning at all. Then, a horrifying thought struck her, that she just maybe had ignored the signs in Jake's actions. She had thought her and Jake's relationship had been like a cloud's silver lining. Now she saw it as a dark cloud, the silver lines forgotten in the darkness of the clouds. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she heard someone knocking at the door. With a small cry she realized that it was her mother, as she was supposed to come by. Calleigh squared her shoulders and wiped her tears away, walking to the door and opening it. Calleigh's mother took one look at her and then enveloped her in her arms, leading her inside and shutting the door. Calleigh clung to her mother, crying hard into her shoulder.

"Baby girl, what happened?" Calleigh's mother, Jane, said, looking around.

"Jake, Jake left me, Mom, he just left. He told me, he told me,"

"Told you what, sweetie?"

"That he didn't love me anymore!" She sobbed out, and Jane immediately pulled out her cell. She dialed someone and said,

"Duke, get the boys over to Calleigh's apartment. Jake left her, told her he didn't love her anymore. You want to come too fine, all right, bye."

"You didn't have to do that." Calleigh muttered, sitting up and wiping her tears away.

"Yeah, right." Jane snorted, saying, "Anyone who hurts my baby is gonna get hurt."

Just then, Calleigh's 3 brothers, Garth, the oldest, Charlie, the middle boy, and Chris, the youngest walked in, along with Duke. Garth immediately sat next to Calleigh, wrapping his arm around her. He was always so protective of her, as she was always the youngest. Chris sat on the other side of her, as he was always one of her best friends growing up, as Chris was only a few years older than her. Charlie sat in front of her, growling,

"Where is the SOB that did this to you?" Charlie was always teasing Calleigh, but he loved her a lot, despite of his actions.

"He, he left, said he was going to Montana." She muttered, and Charlie squeezed her hand, saying,

"Then that's where we're going. Coming, boys?"

"Yeah!" Chris said, jumping up.

"I'm staying." Garth said in his low voice. The other two didn't question it, no one ever questioned Garth. Calleigh looked up at him gratefully and said quietly to her other two brothers,

"Don't get hurt, you two." They snorted, squeezed her shoulders and kissed the top of her head before striding out, Duke and Jane following them, telling them what they could and couldn't do. For instance, they couldn't kill him. Duke and Jane didn't want their boys in jail.

_And the door it slammed like thunder, and the tears they fall like rain_

_And the warnings from her family whirl like a hurricane_

_Oh she's drowning in emotions and she cannot reach the shore_

_She's alive, but can she survive the storm_

Garth held Calleigh quietly while she relived the whole thing in her mind, she jumped when she heard the door slam, and then she felt like a fool when she saw herself breaking down and letting the tears fall like rain from the sky. She heard Eric's warning about Jake, and then heard Horatio's warning, along with everyone else from the team. They had all warned her that Jake was no good, as had her brothers, except for Garth. He had always let them do what they wanted, but if he thought it was really bad he would quietly offer advice. Duke and Jane had looked worried when she had brought Jake home, but had said nothing, though Calleigh was sure that they had talked about it when they were alone. All of those warning swirled around in her mind, whirling through her thoughts like a freaking hurricane. Calleigh could feel herself shaking and found herself knowing that she was alive, but wondering if she could possibly survive the emotional storm that had started.

--

End of Part 1, Part 2 to come soon!!! I hope you liked it, thanks for reading and adios for now!!! Oh, and GARTH BROOKS IS THE BEST ARTIST IN THIS WHOLE WIDE WORLD AND HE IS AWESOME!!!


	8. The Storm Part 2

Part 2 of "The Storm" by GARTH BROOKS WHO TOTALLY ROCKS AND HE IS JUST FREAKING AWESOME!!! Enjoy!!!

--

Suddenly, she heard Garth's quiet voice saying,

"Are you going to go back to Miami?"

"No. Not yet." She said quickly, too quickly.

"What's in Miami, Cal?" He asked softly, making her look in his big brown eyes. She swallowed, and poured out her whole story, with Horatio and the dance on the beach and how he had left her because of Jake, and the whole thing. When she finished she looked into his eyes, searching desperately to see if he was judging her. He wasn't.

"Cal, you can't avoid love forever." He said, and Calleigh smiled, as Garth had always gotten right to the point, and to the right point.

"I, I know, it's just, complicated." She said, looking away. He tightened his grip on her and fell silent. Calleigh took a few deep breaths and then they just talked the night away, talking about everything except what had happened. Calleigh eventually fell asleep in Garth's arms and when she woke up, she was in her own bed and heard Garth's snores coming from the couch. She smiled, glad that he had stayed, unlike Horatio. She slipped out of bed and started some coffee.

"Thank God for coffee, Cal." Garth said from the doorway, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Garth, thank you."

"For what?" He asked, and she said quietly,

"For last night." He had stayed with her, holding her while she thrashed from her nightmares.

"You are very welcome, Cal. You're my sister, I'm supposed to do stuff like that." He said gently, putting his arm over her shoulders.

"Been working out lately?" She teased, and he shrugged, self-conscious. She handed him his coffee and he gulped at it, saying,

"Thanks. You know, you're not alone, Cal, you've got friends, and you've got your family, sometimes."

"I know. Thanks, Garth." He nodded and then left, as he had to go to work at the lumberyard. Before he left, he made sure Calleigh called some of her old friends who rushed over and fussed over Calleigh, cussing Jake out good. With a smile he ducked out, waving to Calleigh.

_A broken jewel box dancer lies in pieces down the hall_

_She's finding out the answers don't change nothing at all_

_It's time that she stopped searching for who's to blame or what went wrong_

_The only thing for certain is he's gone, she's gotta move on_

Calleigh managed to slip away from her growing mob of friends and found a broken jewel box dancer that her family and friend had managed to miss when they cleaned up. As Calleigh gently picked it up, she found out that the answers she had always been looking for in her relationship with Jake didn't change anything at all. She had just found out one answer. That Jake didn't love her anymore. She actually wondered whether he ever loved her. As Calleigh searched in her memory for someone to blame, she searched for what had gone between her and Jake. Coming up empty, she realized that it was time for her to stop searching for whose to blame, for what went wrong. The only thing she needed to know to start to heal was that Jake was gone, and that she's got to move on.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door and one of her best friends, Marissa, slipped in and kneeled down next to Calleigh. Marissa just looked at her with sympathetic eyes and Calleigh muttered,

"What a pathetic excuse for all of our friends to get together, huh?"

"No, not pathetic. Just a bad excuse." Marissa said, and they both laughed. Marissa helped Calleigh to her feet and they linked arms, talking about what had been going on since the last time Calleigh had been home. They walked back into the hoard of friends, and soon the apartment was abuzz with gossip and of stuff that had happened since Calleigh was last home. Soon she was laughing so hard tears were flowing from her eyes, but these weren't sad tears. Nope, they were happy tears.

Soon it was getting dark and her friends started to trickle out. Calleigh cleaned up her apartment after the huge party, and then got a call from Charlie.

"Hello?"

"How're you doing, girlie?" Charlie said, concern in his voice.

"I'm great. Most of my friend dropped by, and we had a blast."

"Oh, most would mean, oh, about 5?"

"No, smart ape. About 20, actually. Boy was it crowded."

"I'll bet. Me and Chris are gonna drop by, we just got back from Montana."

"Already? Is he six feet under?"

"Nope, just stumbled into a hospital, saying he got caught in a bar fight."

"Yeah, a bar fight between three people." Calleigh snorted.

"Yeah, well, open your door, girlie, we're outside."

"Kay." She hung up and opened the door, getting swung into a bear hug from Charlie. She smiled and laughed as he swung her around and then set her down. Chris picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, carrying her to the living room and then plopped her down. Charlie sat on the other side of her and, interrupting each other numerous times, they told Calleigh how they had beaten Jake up. She listened, and when they were finished Charlie flipped on a Chuck Norris movie.

Soon it got around midnight, and both boys left, promising to be back the next day. Calleigh got into bed and almost immediately dropped off.

_Then a door will slam like thunder, and the tears they fall like rain_

_And the warnings from her family whirl like a hurricane_

_Oh she's drowning in emotions and she cannot reach the shore_

_She's alive, but can she survive the storm_

In her vivid dream, she kept hearing a door slamming, sounding like thunder. She looked over and saw Jake slamming her front door over and over. Calleigh looked at herself in the mirror and saw tears falling down her cheeks like rain as the real rain fell from the sky in buckets. Soon her tear falling rate matched the rate at which the rain fell. As the wind whipped around her, she could hear echoes of her family's voices, telling her that Jake was no good and warning her about dating him. First she heard Eric's voice, overlapped with Ryan's voice, then Natalia's voice, then Alexx's voice, then Duke's voice, then Jane's voice, then Charlie's voice, then Chris's voice, then Garth's voice, all telling her that Jake was no good. Finally, she saw Horatio telling her that Jake was like his brother, Raymond, and that he wasn't good enough for her. She screamed at him that she knew, that she was so sorry and that she never meant for anything with Jake to happen. She ran towards Horatio, but he seemed to slip through her grasp whenever she got close. Finally, she just gave up and collapsed on the ground, sobbing for Horatio.

--

End of part 2 of "The Storm" Part 3 to come soon, and then Part 4! (This one's long, isn't it?) GARTH BROOKS ROCKS!!! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it and adios for now!!!


	9. The Storm Part 3

Part 3 of "The Storm" by GARTH BROOKS WHO IS THE BEST ARTIST IN THIS FREAKING WORLD!!! ENJOY!!!

--

That's when she sat bolt upright in her bed, tears coursing down her cheeks and her hair sticking up wildly from tossing and thrashing on the bed in her nightmare. Her breathing was labored, and her pupils dilated with stark terror. She took a few gulping breaths, trying to calm herself down. Pushing her hand through her hair she curled up into a ball on her bed, her body racking with dry sobs as she relived the horror of her nightmare, and then realized that it was basically reality too. Soon, the rocking motion of her sobs puts her in a deep sleep. In her dream she feels Horatio's arm snaking around her waist and pulling her close, his voice soothing her and his hands gently wiping away her tears. She curls up next to him and he keeps stroking her hair, kissing alternately between her forehead and the top of her head, trying to soothe her tears away and protecting her from her ghosts and evils.

Suddenly, the morning sun woke Calleigh up and the image of Horatio holding and protecting her faded from her eyes, though she fought desperately to keep it. She let herself cry for a moment, and then got dressed for the day.

_Someday days just roll on by, without a gray cloud in the sky_

_She keeps telling herself, "I will make it on my own"_

_And her friends, they've all gone back to their lives_

_Thinking she will be all right_

_As she races through the night, to make it home_

For the next month, some of the days just rolled on by, without a single gray cloud in the sky. Sometimes there weren't any clouds in the perfect blue sky at all. Those were the days Calleigh hated the most, because they reminded her of Miami and also of Jake, as she had mostly seen him in Miami, and therefore she put Miami and him together, but also she put Horatio with Miami, which made the sun doubly painful. Some days there were gray clouds everywhere, which made her feel better, because that was exactly how she was feeling. She managed to hide it quite well, telling herself everyday, at least 5 times a day that she was going to make it on her own, that she was going to be fine on her own without Jake. Most of her friends have already gone back to their life, thinking that she was going to be fine, that she was healing and that she was going to be all right. They were wrong.

One night, Calleigh awoke with a sweat after dreaming about Miami, her real home. In a complete panicked frenzy she packed all of her things and threw it in the back of her car. She called the airport while she was driving and managed to get a last-minute ticket, as Chris was a flight attendant for the airport, he had a lot of clout and therefore she did to, as his only sister. When she got there, she hopped a flight to Miami. As the flight took off she glanced anxiously out the window, willing the plane to go faster. It was nighttime, and the sky was pretty dark. Quickly she put some sunglasses on and put her earbuds from her pink iPod in her ear so she could block out the world. As she listened to, "Rock This Country" by Shania Twain, she felt the plane touching down.

"Wow, that was fast." She muttered, and the flight attendant smiled at her and said,

"You fell asleep, ma'am."

"Oh." Calleigh said, thinking, "Thank God."

She got out of the airport with her bags and tossed them in her car that she had left in long-time parking lot at the airport. It was still night in Miami, so she raced through the night towards Horatio's house, pulling her cell and dialing his home number for some reason.

"Hello, Caine residence." Natalia's voice said through the phone, while music blared in the background.

"Natalia? What the hell is going on over there?" Calleigh said, trying to disguise the hurt in her voice. Apparently it worked, because Natalia said,

"Calleigh! Are you in town?"

"Yes."

"Awesome! Come by Horatio's house, we're having a birthday party for Alexx, and it is a blast!"

"Oh." Calleigh said, and then she heard Natalia yelling to everyone else,

"Hey! Guess what? Calleigh's back in town!" Calleigh cringed as she heard Horatio's voice saying,

"Calleigh? Give me the phone." The next thing Calleigh heard was Horatio's voice, saying softly, "Calleigh?"

She didn't answer. He repeated her name, and with a sob ripping at her throat she whispered,

"You were right." She hung up and drove back to her house in a tearful fury. She wasn't mad, she was just despaired.

_Then the door it slams like thunder, and the tears they fall like rain_

_And the warnings from her family whirl like a hurricane_

_Oh she's drowning in emotions and she cannot reach the shore_

_She's alive, but can she survive, _

_The Storm_

Calleigh raced into her house, slamming the door. It echoed through the empty house like thunder, and tears dripped down her cheeks like rain. As she raced upstairs to throw herself onto her bed she heard whisperings from her family and from the team, once again telling her that Jake was no good, that he wasn't good enough for her. She screamed at them,

"Shut up!"

She felt her emotions boiling over and they seemed to surround her, suffocating and drowning her. She felt like she couldn't breathe, her heart constricting with hurt and pain. It felt like she was in a huge ocean and she couldn't swim. She could see the shore within her grasp, but just couldn't reach it, couldn't grab a hold of it. Calleigh knew that she was alive, but then a huge storm started, and she was most definitely not sure whether or not she could survive the storm of emotions and hurt. Curled up in her ball she couldn't hear her phone ringing, and at that moment she really didn't care. Her home phone rang, filling the silent house up with rings, but Calleigh was too far gone to hear it, to even care about it.

--

End of Part 3, part 4 to come soon!!! GARTH BROOKS SHOULD NOT HAVE RETRIED, I WANT HIM TO COME BACK NOW!!! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it and adios for now!!!


	10. The Storm Part 4

Part 4 of "The Storm" (I know, long one, right?) Last part for "The Storm" (I'm working on adding some stuff to the third part of "The Storm" but I'm not done with the redo, so I figured that I wouldn't make you wait and just give you this chapter!!! GARTH BROOKS TOTALLY ROCKS THIS COUNTRY AND ENJOY!!!

--

_She sits among the pieces, of broken glass and photographs_

_Reluctantly releases the last of what was her past_

In her mind she was back in her apartment, looking around at all the pieces of broken glass and ripped and torn photographs. She saw herself getting up and trudging to the bathroom where she held the promise necklace in her hand, reluctant to let it go. Calleigh now knew that she was reluctant to let go because she didn't want to admit that she had been a blind fool. But, as the necklace slipped from her hands Calleigh knew that she had done the right thing back in her apartment. She had released what was the last of her past, and that had been the first step to moving on.

Suddenly, a knock at the door snapped Calleigh out of her ocean of emotions. She faintly heard a voice yelling,

"Calleigh, if you don't open the door I'm gonna break it down!" She recognized the voice as the voice of Horatio Caine, but she didn't care. She had hurt him so bad; she didn't know why he was there. Curling back up into her protective ball she let herself slip under the waves of emotions and pain again, her body wracking with dry sobs.

Horatio finally slipped the key out that Calleigh had given him for emergencies, and opened the front door. Carefully slipping in he shut the door, locking it. He listened carefully and heard faint, dry sobs coming from upstairs. Quickly he strode to her bedroom and met with a horrifying sight. His bullet girl, the one who had been strong for them, always, was curled into a ball, her small frame wracking with sobs. She was turned so Horatio could see her face, and it was gauntly white, with dark circles under her eyes that told him that she hadn't been sleeping. She had lost so much weight, so Horatio guessed that she hadn't been eating that well either. Her hair hung limply around her face, lifeless, just like Calleigh seemed to be, except for the fact that she was breathing. Suddenly, her eyes opened and locked onto Horatio's eyes. He almost recoiled from the haunted look in her eyes, the eyes that had seen so much hurt and pain, more than they deserved, more than they should have ever seen. Her eyes filled with tears and she turned away from Horatio, saying hoarsely,

"Go away, please," The 'please' almost broke him, but he said firmly,

"No. I am not, going anywhere."

"I've hurt you enough, Horatio, go away before I hurt you again."

"I said, I wasn't going, anywhere." He said before striding to her and touching her arm. She didn't recoil from his touch, so he took that as a good sign. "Calleigh, where's Jake?" He asked, and immediately regretted it. She shook more violently than ever and she hissed,

"Don't ever say his name again! I never want to hear it! Get it? Never!"

"Okay, okay, it's okay, sweetheart," He soothed, wanting desperately to draw her into his arms.

"No it's not! He left me, left me and went to Montana; he told me he didn't love me anymore!" Calleigh wailed, and that did it. Horatio drew Calleigh into his arms and cradled her on his lap like a baby. She clung to him, and sobbed out the whole story.

Horatio listened patiently, and when she finished Horatio hugged her close and said,

"You're gonna be alright, sweetheart, I've got you." She nodded and eventually her sobs quieted down to whimpers and she drifted off into the first peaceful sleep she had since before Jake left. Horatio never let go of her, and she never had a single nightmare that night.

A week passed, and Calleigh was like in a vegetative state that whole week. Horatio was getting quite worried, and had thought about calling Alexx or even an ambulance more than once. Calleigh didn't seem to know that Horatio was there, she just knew that someone was there for her, and that's all that kept her going.

Finally, in the morning of the eighth day, Calleigh awoke and seemed to be herself again. She awoke to the feeling of being in someone's arms. She looked up, and saw Horatio's face, looking down at her.

"Horatio! You stayed!" She rejoiced, throwing her arms around his neck. He chuckled, hiding how startled he was and hugged her tightly, saying,

"Yes. I've regretted leaving that morning every minute since." His probing eyes looked in hers and she saw fear in them.

"I'm gonna be okay, just like you said." She said softly, carefully putting a hand to his face. He put a hand on top of hers, holding it there and then gripped her hand, saying,

"Yes, you will. And I'll be there with you every step of the way, as I have been."

"Thank you, Horatio." She said sincerely, and he nodded. She held onto him, burying her face in his chest and said, her voice muffled,

"You have to go to work today."

"No, I don't. I took the day off, along with the past week or so."

"Really?"

"Yeah I did."

"What're you going to do?"

"I'm going to take care of you, like I have been." He said, looking down in her eyes and cocking his head. She thought for a moment and then smiled, and Horatio grinned back, relief in his eyes. He touched the corner of her mouth and said,

"There's the bullet girl smile I've missed." She grinned and laughed. She even was shocked at that, as was Horatio and then said,

"That's the first time I've heard myself laugh in a long time. Ever since, he, left." She said, and Horatio nodded. He lowered his forehead to hers and looked unblinkingly into her eyes. She looked back and said,

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For helping me through the storm. Even though it lasted like, a week." She said quietly, and he nodded, saying,

"You are so very welcome, my Calleigh."

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, and then his cell phone rang. He answered it, and when he hung up his eyes probed into hers and he said slowly,

"I've got to go into work. The Mala Noche have struck again, Stetler wants me on the case."

"Okay." She said simply, sitting up.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I will be. I think I'll go shopping or something, take my mind off of everything." She said thoughtfully, and Horatio brushed her jaw with two of his fingers.

"Calleigh, are we okay?"

"We'll talk about that later. You have to go to work and I've got a shopping schedule to do. Did you know that Christmas is only, like, two weeks away and I've done no shopping?"

"Join the club." Horatio muttered, and Calleigh laughed. Horatio was startled at the turn around Calleigh seemed to be executing. While he cocked his head and watched her, she pursed her lips in thought. Hesitantly she kissed his cheek and slid off the bed. He smiled and slid out too, going to work.

--

Had to end it there, it was getting a little long. The next song will be "When You Come Back To Me Again" by GARTH BROOKS WHO TOTALLY ROCKS!!! Adios for now!!! (PS, I know Christmas is, like, a year away, but the Christmas setting will be perfect for my final Garth Brooks song, which will be the sixth one, the one after "When You Come Back To Me Again" Thanks for reading!!!


	11. When You Come Back To Me Again Part 1

This is "When You Come Back To Me Again" by Garth Brooks, but I bet you knew that, right? Well, remember my mention to the Mala Noche in the previous chapter? That was a clue! You'll find out why in this chapter, sooooo, ENJOY!!! (PS, I'm working on Emotional Roller Coaster but I kinda hit a writers block (which really are stupid!) but I promise, it'll be up within Sunday, or maybe Monday. Thanks!

--

Horatio strode into work and ran right into Alexx.

"Horatio Caine! Where have you been? I've been calling your cell and your home phone. You don't answer." She said severely, and Horatio ducked his head sheepishly and said,

"I apologize, Alexx. I was, spending time with a friend."

"A friend who's more important than me?" Alexx teased, and Horatio looked at her and said,

"A friend who desperately needed my help and support for the past few weeks. I wasn't going to leave her while she needed me."

"Oh, so it's a 'she' is it?" Alexx said, narrowing her eyes at him. He half smiled and nodded, saying,

"Yes, it's a she." Alexx looked over his shoulder and saw a car pulling in.

"Would that 'she' be pulling in right behind you?" Alexx said, a smile spreading across her face. Horatio looked over his shoulder, and almost groaned.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Horatio said, striding to her car. When she slipped out, he was right next to her and said, "What are you doing here?"

She twitched a smile at him and walked to the back of the car, saying, "I needed to give you something. Give me a hand?" He blew out a frustrated breath, but agreed. He climbed in the back, seeing a box. When he reached for it, he felt Calleigh next to him. He turned to her and suddenly she had her hands around his face, pressing her lips to his. He was startled for a fraction of a second, and then returned the kiss. When she broke away, he looked at her, as they were both breathing a little heavily.

"Not that I'm complaining," Horatio said slowly, accentuating that remark with a deep kiss, "But what was that for?"

"I just realized that I was out of it for a week, and that you didn't have to stay. But you did."

"Only because I care, sweetheart,"

"Well, so do I. I tried to figure out how to tell you that, but I just decided to show you instead." Horatio smiled, and then his cell trilled. "Go on. I know you need to get to work." Calleigh added softly, and Horatio kissed her softly, sweetly and breathed,

"We'll continue this later." She smiled, and he slipped out. He walked back into the crime lab, and Calleigh waited until he left for a scene or something, and then walked inside, having already called Stetler and told him that she was coming back to work. She was welcomed back enthusiastically, but the reunion was cut short when they got a call out to a hostage situation.

"Well, who's the hostage?" Calleigh asked Frank as she, Eric, Natalia and Ryan walked out with him.

"Horatio." Frank said gruffly, and the four CSIs stopped in their tracks.

"Are you for real, is this a joke?" Ryan said in disbelief, and Frank said,

"I wish. No, this is for real. Horatio's been taken by those Mala Noche guys." Eric, Natalia and Ryan burst out with questions, but Calleigh was silent. They looked at her, as usually she wasn't this quiet. They were startled by the fire burning in her eyes, and she said,

"We are going to catch these SOBs before they even touch a hair on Horatio's head. And then there will be hell to pay." She strode out, calling, "I'm driving!"

"I'll ride with her." Natalia offered, but Eric and Ryan chose to ride with Frank. They definitely weren't going to be the one to piss her off right then.

_There's a ship out, on the ocean, at the mercy of the sea_

_It's been tossed about, lost and broken, wandering aimlessly_

_And God somehow you know that ship, is me_

An hour earlier…

Horatio pulled up at a crime scene, and saw that it was a huge warehouse. He didn't see any backup, and figured that they were on their way. He couldn't afford to waste anytime in processing the scene, because the Mala Noche were probably already executing their next crime. And Horatio was going to find them and get them before they could hurt someone else. He pulled his gun as he went inside; he wasn't going to take any chances. He stepped inside identifying himself over and over as he cleared each level. Finally, he got to the top level and heard footsteps.

"Miami-Dade PD! Come out with your hands up!"

"Okay, okay," He heard a man's voice say. Horatio kept his gun trained on a man as he stepped out into the hallway, with his hands raised. "Hello Lieutenant. We've been waiting for you." Horatio registered the 'we' part, and just as he spun around, a cloth was clamped over his nose and mouth. He forced himself to not breathe, but he saw his vision going black, and he gave up the fight, hoping that he would come to faster. He slumped to the ground, blacked out completely now.

The man that had chloroformed him picked him up and threw him into a locked room onto a mattress on the floor. "Let's see the Great Lieutenant Caine get out of this!" The other man said, and added, "Let's go, Clay, we've got work to do." The man named Clay nodded and said,

"All right, let's get back to work Jay." The man named Jay nodded, and they both left the room, slamming the door. In Horatio's black hole, he barely heard the door. But still, he heard it and registered it. But all he could see was Calleigh's face in his black hole. He knew that if he didn't wake up soon, he might never get to see her face before, but his eyes just wouldn't open. But he had to keep fighting, knowing that Calleigh was coming to save him, and if he didn't try to save himself before she got there, then he would come out looking like a coward.

And that was something Horatio Caine definitely was not.

'_Cause there's a lighthouse, in the harbor, shining faithfully_

_Pouring it's light out, across the water for this sinking soul to see_

_That someone out there still believes in me_

Calleigh squealed to a stop outside the building and hopped out, drawing her gun. Natalia did the same, as did Frank, Eric and Ryan when they pulled up. There were officers already there, getting a perimeter and calling for the hostage people. Calleigh said,

"Shut up!" Everyone fell quiet, and they could hear a voice shouting,

"Give us Detective Duquesne now, or the Lieutenant dies!" They all looked at Calleigh, and she squared her shoulders.

"Calleigh, no!" Eric cried out, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shook it off, but Ryan stepped in her way.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Calleigh, leave it to the negotiating person." He said, and Calleigh sighed and said,

"That is where I was going." Ryan colored up and nodded, saying,

"Oh. I thought, you were…"

"Yeah I know. I thought you all were CSIs," Calleigh said teasingly, and Eric and Ryan blew out amused breaths, while Natalia and Frank were hiding smiles, albeit grim ones. Calleigh went over to the negotiating person and said, "I'm Detective Duquesne. What can I do?"

--

End of the first part of "When You Come Back To Me Again"! On the edge of your seat, yet? (Just kidding!) I hope you like it so far, and thank for reading!! GARTH BROOKS IS THE BOMB, AND HE TOTALLY DOMINATES CONTRY MUSIC!!! Adios for now!!!


	12. When You Come Back To Me Again Part 2

Part two of this song is up!!! I'm going to say it again; GARTH BROOKS IS TOTALLY THE MAN AND HE NEEDS TO COME OUT OF RETIREMENT!!!! ENJOY!!!

--

"Well, we're not sure, yet. We might have to send you in, with a vest, of course, but…"

"It's okay. I'll go in if I have to. Just tell me when."

"All right." Just then, the man's voice shouted out,

"I won't say this again. Send up Detective Duquesne to the top floor, or Caine dies!" The negotiator turned apologetically to Calleigh, and she nodded, slipping on a vest. She buckled it and was in the building before the others knew she was gone. When the did realize it, Eric and Ryan raised hell with the negotiator, while Natalia and Frank went to argue with the hostage team on getting both of them out of there safely.

All of them kept casting worried glances into the building, hoping that their two best CSIs were okay.

_On a prayer, in a song_

_I hear your voice, and it keeps me hanging on,_

_Raining down, against the wind_

_I'm reaching out, 'till we reach the circle's end_

_When you come back to me again_

Calleigh carefully made her way up the stairs, and when she got to the top floor, a man grabbed her. She pretended to fall to the ground in a faint, and the man muttered,

"Dumb blondes. Can't stand getting scared." When he bent down to pick her up, she smacked him in the face and leapt on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing until he passed out. She let go of him and shoved him off of her, muttering,

"Dumb blonde indeed." She drew her gun and stepped carefully down the hallway. She listened at every doorway, and finally thought she heard breathing.

Meanwhile…

Horatio finally came to with a groan. He blinked a few times, not recognizing where he was. When he remembered that he had gotten jumped, he let his head fall back onto the mattress, berating himself for letting himself get jumped. He quickly realized that he wasn't bound, so he strode to the window and saw that he was on the top floor. He strode to the door and found it locked. As he mentally cursed, he began searching the room for some type of weapon that he could use to get out of there.

But then, there was scratching coming from the door. He instantly hid behind the door, hoping that whenever it opened, he could jump whoever it was. He tensed readying himself as the door swung open carefully, slowly and noiselessly. He smelt gun oil, and knew that who it was, was carrying a gun. He quickly reached out and grabbed the person, wrapping his arm around her neck.

"Wait a minute," Horatio thought. "HER neck?" He froze, and found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. He was staring into the eyes of none other than Calleigh Duquesne. She stared at him, and quickly lowered her gun.

"Horatio, are you okay?" She whispered, but all Horatio could do was stare at her.

"I tried to strangle you." He said in a broken whisper, and confusion clouded her face for a brief moment. She frantically shook her head and said,

"No, Horatio, you thought I was one of the men who kidnapped you. I don't blame you."

"You should." He mumbled, and the next thing he knew, Calleigh had wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

_There's a moment, that we all come to_

_In our own time, and our own space_

_Where all that we've done, we can undo_

_If our hearts, in the right place_

She pressed her lips to his fiercely for a long moment, and then whispered,

"No, I shouldn't, and I won't. Now, let's go catch the other guy, okay?" He nodded, knowing that she wasn't going to blame him. She reached down and got her clutch piece from her ankle and handed it to him. He looked at her in confusion, and she whispered,

"Hostage negotiator made me wear a second piece, just in case." He nodded, and gave her hand a squeeze before preceding her out of the room. He spotted the guy lying on the ground, and pointed the gun at him. Calleigh put a hand on his back and said quietly, "He's out cold, I dealt with him already."

Still, Horatio checked his pulse, and when he stood back up he said, "Nice work." She smiled shyly at him and then took the lead, much to his displeasure. She shook her head at him, so he would be quiet, and the stalked down the hallway together.

They came to a door, and heard a man working in there. Calleigh tensed for a moment, and then tried the doorknob. It was locked, so she pulled out a bobby pin. He looked skeptically at her, and she shrugged and said in a whisper,

"I used this on your door, believe me it works perfectly." He was still skeptical, but then when the lock gave way, he nodded appreciatively and whispered,

"Nice. Where'd you learn that?"

"Lock-picking class." She said sarcastically, and Horatio had to hide his grin. She carefully turned the knob, and took a quick peek inside. She was looking at an empty hallway, so she silently opened the door enough so she could squeeze in. She turned in all directions, clearing the hallway before she let Horatio in. When they came to an impasse in the hallway, Horatio went to the right, and Calleigh to the left. Before they split, Calleigh suddenly ran back to Horatio and quickly kissed his lips, slipping something into his palm.

_On a prayer, in a song_

_I hear your voice, and it keeps me hanging on,_

_Raining down, against the wind_

_I'm reaching out, 'till we reach the circle's end_

_When you come back to me again_

"Be careful." She breathed, and then disappeared into the room. Horatio looked at his hand and saw a little charm that you could pin on a watch. He looked closer and saw the inscription,

"How much do I love thee?" He smiled, and tucked it in his pocket. He went into the room, raising his gun. He went to another room, and once again, nothing. It wasn't until he got to his fourth room, a living room, did he find something.

Meanwhile, Calleigh was clearing her fourth room when she heard struggle. She dashed into the adjoining room and a shot ran out. She ducked and rolled onto the ground, looking frantically around for the shooter. She looked to her left and her eyes met with a horrible sight.

A man was holding a big gun, Calleigh knew that it was a P90 submachine gun. She aimed her gun at him, who had his gun pointing at the head of Horatio Caine. The fear in her eyes was only aimed at Horatio as she carefully stood up, and saw that her piece she had given Horatio was lying on the ground in front of her, as it had skid when Horatio had been forced to let go of it.

"Let him go." She commanded, and Horatio said,

"No, Calleigh, just shoot him now! His name is Jay Montez, he's the one responsible for Ray's killing! He doesn't deserve to live, shoot him now." Calleigh could hear the pain and frustration in his voice, and she knew the frustration was aimed at the fact he got jumped twice in one day.

"Shut up! Everybody just shut up!" Jay screamed, and dug the barrel into Horatio's head. "Now, if you both want to walk out of here alive, you had better do what I say."

--

Dun dun dun!!! End of this chapter, only one more chapter to go for this song, and then it's on to the sixth and final song!!! GARTH BROOKS IS THE BOMB DIGGITY AND HE IS JUST AWESOME!!! Thanks for reading and adios for now!!!


	13. When You Come Back To Me Again Part 3

Part three and final part of "When You Come Back To Me Again" is up!!! GARTH BROOKS TOTALLY ROCKS AND HIS VOICE IS FREAKING AWESOME!!!! ENJOY!!

--

"You won't let us walk out of here, Jay, so why bother?" Calleigh said, her barrel pointing directly at Jay's head. She was afraid to shoot, because there was a good possibility that she would either hit Horatio, or Jay would pull the trigger on Horatio. Both scenarios ended up with Horatio being carried out in a body bag, and there was no way she was going to let that happen.

_And again I see_

_My yesterdays in front of me_

_Unfolding like a mystery_

_You're changing all, that is and used to be_

The deadly banter carried back and forth for a while, and then Horatio's eyes widened. He mouthed,

"Look behind you!" She blinked, and quickly looked to her left and right, covering for herself. She saw a man sneaking up behind her, but didn't let on.

"All right, fine! I'll put my gun down, but we both walk out of here alive, right? Me and Lieutenant Caine." Jay nodded quickly, and Calleigh slowly began to lower her weapon, holding it in her right hand. She turned to the side, beginning to lay it down, but then she turned the barrel on the man standing behind her and she shot him in the leg, while her left hand grabbed the piece in front of her and she kept it pointed at Jay and Horatio while she rolled, dodging the bullets Jay fired at her. She got to her feet, and Jay had the gun pointing at Horatio again.

"You're clever, I'll give you that." Jay hissed, and Horatio said,

"Didn't know she was a ballistics expert, now, did you Jay?" Jay blew out a breath, and suddenly, Calleigh stepped to the side and through a door. Jay looked all around, and shouted,

"Where are you, you blonde bit…"

"Finish that sentence and I'll rip you apart." Horatio growled, and Jay shut up. He tried again, shouting,

"Where are you, Blondie?" Silence was his answer. Then, he heard her voice, echoing all over the place.

"I'm everywhere, Jay." Her voice said, and Jay saw that there was an intercom in the room. He frantically looked around, and shouted,

"Come out, or I'll shoot the Lieutenant!"

"No you won't." She growled, her barrel poking into his head. Horatio tried to look at her, but Jay shoved him away and leapt on Calleigh, tossing his gun away. Horatio scrambled to his feet and saw Calleigh and Jay rolling on the ground, fighting. He grabbed Calleigh's extra piece, but couldn't shoot, for risk of hitting Calleigh. He bit his lip, jumping into the fray. He felt hands squeeze his throat, and as his vision turned blurry, images showed up in his mind of Calleigh throughout his life, and he realized that she was the only constant in his life since she had entered it. He remembered dancing with her on the beach, and he would give anything to do that again.

_On a prayer, in a song_

_I hear your voice, and it keeps me hanging on,_

_Raining down, against the wind_

_I'm reaching out, 'till we reach the circle's end_

_When you come back to me again_

Horatio blinked, and realized that only a few moments had passed, but Jay was still trying to choke him. Calleigh yanked Jay off of him, and as he sat up, trying to breathe, Calleigh wrestle Jay into handcuffs. When she got him subdued and cuffed to the wall, she knelt in front of Horatio, touching his throat gently.

"Can you talk?" She said quietly, and he nodded, saying clearly,

"Yeah. I'm fine. You okay?"

"Yeah." She said, flashing a smile at him. She let go of his neck, and he grabbed onto her hands with his. She looked at him, and he put his hand on the back of her head, pressing his forehead to hers. They both closed their eyes for a moment, and then Calleigh eased back, holding up her watch. He looked closely at it, and saw a small charm that said,

"Let me count the ways." He smiled, knowing that it was the answer to his charm. She smiled too, and then stood up, holding out her hand to him. He took it and she helped him to his feet. Horatio grabbed Clay, who was bleeding on the floor but was still conscious, and Calleigh grabbed Jay. They wrestled them down to the ground floor, where officers were waiting for the all clear. A few officers took both Jay and Clay away, and Horatio wrapped an arm around Calleigh's shoulders and began to walk out.

"Are you sure?" She questioned, knowing that if they did that, everyone would know about their only day-old relationship. He drew her close to him, whispering,

"I love you. And after today, I realized that you can be taken from me way too easily. I don't want a day to go by without being able to truly love you, without having to hide it. What about you?" She nodded, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Oh, Horatio, I love you too. And you are totally right."

"When am I not?"

"Well…" She said, laughing. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She put her arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked out into the bright Miami sunlight.

_When you come back to me again,_

Frank, Natalia, Alexx, Eric and Ryan were looking anxiously at the entrance to the building, waiting and praying for both Lieutenant and Detective to come out safely. Along with the whole population of Miami, as the news was there, and the cameras were trained on the doorway. Then, the doors opened and two men were led out, one bleeding and one's clothes scuffled. Natalia clutched at Ryan's hand, while Alexx stood next to Eric, and Frank stood next to Eric. They waited with bated breath as the doors opened again, and a figure walked out.

That figure morphed into a man holding a woman tight to his side, and she holding onto him. As they walked closer to the team, they figured out that the man was none other than Horatio Caine, alive and safe, and the woman was Calleigh Duquesne, also very much alive and well. All five of them let out a relieved breath that they didn't know they had been holding, as Horatio caught their eye's. He winked at him as he pressed his lips to Calleigh's temple.

"Bout damn time." Alexx muttered, and Natalia, Eric and Ryan looked a little shocked. Frank just chuckled and said,

"Good for him. I meant, good for them." He amended as Alexx just looked at him. Horatio and Calleigh walked towards them, and Alexx said severely,

"Go home now. Both of you. There's time for stories and paperwork tomorrow. Go home and rest right now."

"Yes Doctor." Calleigh said, a smile playing across her lips. They walked to Horatio's car, and Horatio helped Calleigh in before getting in himself.

Later than night as he held Calleigh close to him, he remembered just how close he had come to losing her. He hugged her tightly, and she, knowing exactly what he was thinking, said quietly,

"I'll always come back to you, Horatio."

"And I, you." He said quietly, and she smiled against his chest as they both drifted off.

--

End of this song!! The next and final song will be "The River" by, guess who, GARTH BROOKS!!! HE TOTALLY ROCKS AND I WILL SAY THAT OVER AND OVER!!! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it and adios for now!!!


	14. The River Part 1

First part of "The River" by none other than GARTH BROOKS!!! HE IS FREAKING AWESOME AND IF HE EVER DOES A CONCERT AGAIN NEAR WHERE I LIVE, I WILL SO TOTALLY GO SEE IT!! (Then write a fic about it!) ENJOY!!!

--

Calleigh's hand snaked across the consol to wrap itself around Horatio's hand, and he squeezed her hand in return. She flashed a smile at him before looking out the window at the nightlife of Miami flying by. She and Horatio had just gotten off work, and were headed back to their shared condo, where they would change for the Miami-Dade PD Christmas party. Calleigh had gone many times before, and Horatio had gone a few times as well, but this would be their first outing as a couple, and Calleigh was excited.

After the party, Alexx was hosting her own Christmas party that would no doubt last almost all night, so Calleigh had to remember to pack some extra clothes, and stick the gifts for the team in the back of the car as well. She must've looked lost in thought, because Horatio's soft, rough voice pulled her out of her reverie as he said,

"Penny for your thoughts, sweetheart." Calleigh twitched a smile at him and teased,

"They are worth much more, but, I'll give them to you on one condition."

"Name it." Horatio said, risking a long glance at her, before returning his gaze back to the road.

"I get a kiss." She said, a smile playing across her face, and Horatio rolled his eyes. When they stopped at a red light, Horatio slipped his hand out of Calleigh's grip and gently grabbed her hair, pulling her towards him and capturing her lips with his for a long, breathless moment.

When the light turned green, Horatio reluctantly pulled away from Calleigh and returned his attention back to driving. "So?" Horatio said, and Calleigh smiled, saying,

"So what?"

Horatio gave her a quick look, telling her that he wasn't going to play that game. She sighed, and said, "I'm excited."

"And why is that?" Horatio asked, though he knew why she was excited. Truth be told, he was just as excited.

"You know," Calleigh said, playfully punching him. "The Christmas party."

"Hm." Horatio said as he pulled into the parking lot of their shared condo. "You still aren't going to tell me what you're wearing, are you?"

_You know a dream is like a river_

_Ever changing as it flows_

_And the dreamer's just a vessel_

_That must follow where it goes_

_Trying to learn from what's behind you_

_And never knowing what's in store_

_Makes each day a constant battle_

_Just to stay between the shores_

"Nope." Calleigh said, brushing her lips with his and slipping out, walking briskly to the condo door. Horatio caught up with her and slipped his hand into hers, and they shared a warm smile before walking into the condo. Calleigh immediately started for the bathroom, but Horatio caught her, pulling her back and saying,

"Let me go first." She raised an eyebrow at him, and a sly look came into her eyes and she said,

"Why don't we go together?" Horatio laughed as she pulled them both into the bathroom.

Horatio came out later with wet hair, and a pair of pajama pants on. He went into the bedroom, dressing quickly and then fussing with his tie. Calleigh came out of the bathroom with her hair in a towel, and a robe on. She went into the guest bedroom, shut and locked the door behind her, as she pulled out her dress which she had hidden in the guest bedroom closet.

It was a pale pink dress that had no straps, and it flowed down to her ankles. There were pale blue sparkly snowflakes on the top and front of the dress, and a few on the bottom of the dress. Calleigh slipped it on, and then sat in front of the mirror to do her hair. She first straightened it, and then used a curling iron to curl her hair until it was curly, but not really curly. Finally, she put some pale pink eye shadow on, pink lipstick and applied just a bit more makeup before going in search of her shoes, which were pale pink pumps. When she found them and slipped them on, she grabbed her shawl, as it was supposed to be a warm night, not cold enough for a coat.

Finally, she opened the door and twirled out, saying, "Ta da!"

Horatio glanced at her, but couldn't take his eyes off of her. She, likewise, couldn't stop looking at how handsome he looked. He was wearing a tux, and Horatio in a tux just took Calleigh's breath away. He even had a pale blue tie on, which Calleigh had requested to match the snowflakes. Horatio slowly stood in front of her, carefully taking her face in his hands and murmuring,

"You are so beautiful, Calleigh."

"Well, you are so handsome, Horatio." She said, equally soft, and their lips met for a long moment. When they broke the kiss, Calleigh wiped the lip gloss off of Horatio's lips, and they both shared a smile before Horatio eased back, saying,

"Ready?"

_I will sail my vessel_

'_Till the river runs dry_

_Like a bird upon the wind_

_These waters are my skies_

_I'll never reach my destination_

_If I never try_

_So I will sail my vessel_

'_Till the river runs dry_

"As I'll ever be, Handsome." She said, and locked the door on their way out. Horatio got in the driver's seat, and drove across Miami to the hall that was across the street from their crime lab. As he passed an intersection, a car that was no doubt being driven by a drunk almost sideswiped them. Calleigh could almost hear the swearing the drunk man was using, as he got a look at Calleigh and flipped her off.

"He's drunk." Horatio growled, pulling out his cell. Calleigh put a hand on his arm to stop him, saying,

"Horatio, just tell them that a dangerous drunk person is driving. Nothing more."

"He just insulted you, Calleigh!"

"I'm used to drunk's behavior. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Horatio said softly, looking at Calleigh. She smiled at him, and he nodded, calling the police and telling them that a possibly reckless drunk was out on the road.

When they finally got to the hall, Calleigh got out of the car and Horatio was at her side almost instantly. They saw that mostly everyone was there, Eric, his girlfriend Maria, Ryan with his girlfriend Natalia, Alexx with her husband John, and Frank, who came stag. Horatio escorted Calleigh in, and when they walked through the doors, searching for their friends, they heard music playing.

"Calleigh! Horatio! Over here!" Alexx called, waving. The two looked, and with smiles walked over to their friends.

_Too many times we stand aside_

_And let the waters slip away_

'_Till what we put off 'till tomorrow_

_It has now become today_

_So don't you stand upon the shorelines_

_And say you're satisfied_

_Choose to chance the rapids_

_And dare to dance that tide_

--

End of "The River" part 1! Part 2 to come soon, and that'll be the very last chapter! I hope you all liked this chapter, and thanks for reading! (My friend Amanda Beth is standing next to me, and since I'm feeling nice today (LOL!) I will tell you what she is chattering in my ear. She just wrote a story "Long Slow Beautiful Dance" and she is frantic that it isn't in character. I keep telling her it is, but does she believe me? Nope! Not me! Sheesh! We're sisters at heart, but, we get on each other's nerves) Adios for now!!!!!


	15. The River Part 2

Chapter 2 of "The River" is up! This is the last chapter in this story! ENJOY!!!

--

_And I will sail my vessel_

'_Till the river runs dry_

_Like a bird upon the wind_

_These waters are my skies_

_I'll never reach my destination_

_If I never try_

_So I will sail my vessel_

'_Till the river runs dry_

"Hey everyone!" Calleigh said, as she hugged Natalia, and then Maria, and then Alexx. Horatio nodded to everyone, and shook John's hand. They both sat down, and Horatio leaned over and said something in Calleigh's ear. She nodded with a smile and looked at him, saying,

"Thanks." He nodded, and walked off. Alexx raised an eyebrow at Calleigh, and Calleigh flushed a little, saying, "What? He's just going to get me some Coke to drink!" Alexx shrugged, and John stood up at a fast song began to play.

"Dance with me, Alexx?"

"You know it, baby!" Alexx said in reply, and took John's hand. He led her to the dance floor, and the two of them tore up the dance floor. Horatio walked back and set Calleigh's drink in front of her. She managed to tear her eyes away from Alexx and John and flash a thank-you grin at Horatio, who nodded and sat down, watching the two dance.

When the song was over, Alexx and John were greeted with tumultuous applause, and they walked off the dance floor, almost breathing heavy. They were holding hands and laughing at the same time.

"Top that!" Alexx said with a laugh, and Calleigh raised an eyebrow, saying,

"Is that a challenge, Alexx?"

"You bet it is!" Alexx said, putting her free hand on her hip.

"Then I accept. Of course, I can't speak for Horatio, so, who'll dance with me?"

"I will." Horatio said quickly, standing up. Alexx motioned towards the dance floor with a grin on her face, and Calleigh said in Horatio's ear,

"I'm gonna go pick out a song. Be prepared, Handsome, I like dancing fast." Horatio winked at her and she laughed as she walked away, going to the DJ. When she came back, "Red Umbrella" by Faith Hill started to play, and it kept being fast through the intro, so Horatio and Calleigh flew, totally in sync with each other. It kinda slowed down then, and Alexx called,

"This is cheating, honey!"

"Just you wait, Alexx!" Calleigh called as the song got fast, and she and Horatio flew around the dance floor, not being able to take their eyes away from each other for very long.

_There's bound to be rough waters_

_And I know I'll take some falls_

_But with the good Lord as my captain_

_I can make it through them all_

Eventually the song ended, and both Horatio and Calleigh sat down, breathing a little heavy. Alexx and John looked at each other, and Alexx sighed heavily, saying,

"Fine. You win."

"Yessss!" Calleigh said quietly, with a grin on her face as Alexx just rolled her eyes. Everyone laughed, and then the band started to play a slow song. Ryan and Natalia got up to dance, along with Eric and Maria.

In them middle of the song, Eric and Ryan suddenly locked eyes, and nodded to each other. They both stopped dancing, and suddenly they both hit their knees before Natalia and Maria, who instantly covered their mouths with their hands.

"Maria, I just don't know what to say. I love you, and that's all I really know. I went and talked to your father, and he gave me his blessing. Please, Maria, will you marry me?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" She exclaimed, and Eric slipped the ring on her finger as they kissed passionately.

Meanwhile, Ryan fumbled with the ring and eventually looked up at Natalia and said, "Natalia, I love you so much that words can't describe how I feel about you. I went and talked to your father, and he agrees with me. Natalia Boa Vista, will you do me that greatest honor of marrying me?"

"Of course. I'd like nothing better." She managed to whisper, and Ryan grinned as he slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed softly a few times on the dance floor as everyone around them cheered. Calleigh got up and jogged over to the two newly engaged couples and hugged Eric and Ryan before enveloping the future brides-to-be in wedding plans.

Horatio walked up to Eric and Ryan, and shook Eric's hand, and then Ryan's, and then the three hugged each other quickly. Frank came up to congratulate them, followed by Alexx and John.

Eventually, everyone sat back down, and the clock struck midnight, and Calleigh tried to stifle a yawn. She stretched, and Horatio said immediately,

"Time to go."

"Aw, Horatio, c'mon, I'm not that tired…" Calleigh immediately protested, but Horatio held firm, saying,

"Nope. Let's go."

_And I will sail my vessel_

'_Till the river runs dry_

_Like a bird upon the wind_

_These waters are my skies_

_I'll never reach my destination_

_If I never try_

_So I will sail my vessel_

'_Till the river runs dry_

"Fine." She said quietly, and hugged everyone as Horatio shook everyone's hands and hugged Alexx, Maria and Natalia. Alexx told them that the party was postponed, as Eric, Maria, Ryan and Natalia had to celebrate their engagements, so the party would be after the New Year. Horatio and Calleigh acknowledged that, and then started to leave.

"Bye!" They both called, and Horatio escorted Calleigh out. When they got by the car, Calleigh grabbed Horatio's lapels and pulled him close, pressing her lips to his.

"Hey Calleigh?" Horatio said between kisses, and Calleigh stopped her attack, saying,

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He said sincerely, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Oh, Horatio," She said quietly, putting a hand on his cheek. He kept looking at her, and she said with a little bit of difficulty, "I love you too." Horatio looked relieved, and kissed her, saying,

"I'm glad."

"Why, were you worried?"

"I was worried that you were afraid to love again." Horatio confessed into Calleigh's neck, and Calleigh drew his head back, saying quietly,

"I'm never afraid with you around. I'll never be afraid to fall in love with you. Never have, never will."

"Good." Horatio said, and their eyes met, and then their lips followed, as they eventually made it into the car and drove to Horatio's house.

When they got into his house, they continued well into the night with the promise of forever, the only promise they would ever need.

_Lord I will sail my vessel_

'_Till the river runs dry_

--

The end of this story! Thank you all for staying with me throughout this story, and I hope you liked this last chapter! This was filled with fluff, and I thought that was only appropriate, as the song "The River" makes me think of happy things, like engagements and stuff like that! GARTH BROOKS IS TOTALLY AWESOME, AND I HOPE I GET TO MEET HIM ONE DAY! IF I GET TO MEET HIM, I WOULD GET HIS AUTOGRAPH AND THEN I COULD DIE HAPPY! EXTREMELY HAPPY! Thanks for reading, and adios!!!


End file.
